mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tycoon assistant
Tycoon assistant is a comprehensive training assistant tool provided for VIP members, to help you keep track of your fighter's training and skills progression. It has two distinct sections - the "pops" section and the training tracker section. Pops A "pop" is when your fighter moves from one skill level to the next. Within MMA Tycoon, the fighters have a numeric value for each skill between 1 and 150 but the skill is represented by a word value such as "woeful" or "excellent". These skill values apply to a range of 10 skill points, e.g. from 0-9.99, 10-19.99 etc. The "pop" list is a summary of the latest jumps from one skill to another, so e.g. from 9.80 to 10.34 in the hidden skill value would result in a "pop" from one skill to the next. The majority of the headings are self explanatory apart from weeks, which is basically the number of weeks since the last pop. So if we have popped from level 3 to level 4, this weeks value is how long ago the fighter popped to level 3. If this is the first pop then this value will be blank. Training tracker The training tracker is the most comprehensive part of the assistant tool. We have a section for each of your fighters and it will display all important training stats for that fighter. Personal details First we display the fighter's personal details, including age, energy levels etc. You will get a small benefit on the energy front as you get to see the raw value here, rather than just an energy bar that regular users see on the fighter profile page. # Sessions is the number of training sessions that this particular fighter is booked for each week. Supplements Within the game there are 4 types of nutrients that you can take. This displays which types your fighter is currently using. Skills section Within the skills section we display each of the fighter's visible skills, displaying their current level. Plus and Minus signs Here we also have a colored + - system in order to give more details on the current level of your fighter's skill. In short, green plusses mean your fighter is high in that skill and red minuses mean he is low. Basic example * -- is 0 to 2.4 * - is 2.5 to 4.9 * + is 5 to 7.4 * ++ is 7.5 to 9.9 Number in brackets The number in brackets is the number of weeks since your fighter last popped in that skill. If your fighter has never popped in this skill it will display the number of weeks since your fighter was created. Current training sessions Displays the current training being carried out by this fighter. This is basically the same display that you get on the gym page but the tycoon assistant lets you view all of your fighters in one place, which obviously isn't possible if your fighters train at different gyms. Total training sessions This is a history of your fighter's training from the very beginning. It displays how many training sessions he has received in each type of training since his creation.